


Stay

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airport scene, M/M, dramatic!Viktor, sassy?Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Viktor wants a pole in that dance room of theirs. Oh, I wonder why? ;)





	

"You're not telling me to stay." was what Viktor told him. 

 

They were standing across from each other by the airport gate, the cold February air making their breaths come out in visible puffs. It was early, not a lot of people were around to see them to ask for autographs or to take pictures or to scream their names. They could be themselves. They could have this moment just to themselves. 

 

The Russian has a flight home in three hours, there he would be staying for two weeks to spend some time with his friends, and settle some business. Yuuri couldn't go, he had responsibilities at Hasetsu, here. He needs to help out where he could before he moves out of the inn. 

 

Viktor repeats himself when it takes Yuuri too long to answer. This time, it was a question, uncertain, his bangs fluttering in the chilly breeze. "Why won't you tell me to stay?" 

 

Yuuri smiles a soft smile at his fiancé, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're being dramatic. You know I can't do that." 

 

"No I'm not and you can." Viktor says with a slight glare. "Isn't that how all the stories go?" 

 

"I don't know." Yuuri whispers. "How do the stories go, Viktor?"

 

"I tell you I'm leaving. You tell me to stay and that's that. We live happy ever after." 

 

Yuuri's smile grows warmer and he takes a step back when Viktor tries to wrap him in a hug him. "It doesn't always work that way, Viktor." 

 

"Does that mean you want me gone?" Viktor's eyelashes flutter, keeping tears at bay. "Don't you love me anymore?" 

 

Yuuri's eyes widen a fraction and he waves his hands in the air. "Of course I do! But this is your future we're talking about!" 

 

"I don't want a future without you!" Viktor reached for him again and this time grabs him and reals him into a tight hug. 

 

"For our future, then." Yuuri corrects himself then smiles into Viktor's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and comfort Viktor's hugs always have him. "Will we always have this argument the next time you have to leave?" 

 

"That depends," Viktor grumbles.

 

"On what?"

 

"If you ask me to stay." Viktor's voice is practically a whine. 

 

Yuuri laughs and pats his head. "The next time I see you, we'll both be in America. Settle your business in Russia then-" 

 

"You'll ask me to stay?" Viktor whispers in his ear. 

 

"Close to me forever." Yuuri practically melts when Viktor's hold on him grows tighter. "Stay close to me, Viktor. We'll have our house with the rooms for your medals and trophies-" 

 

"Our medals and trophies."

 

"Well I don't have as much-"

 

" **Our** medals and trophies."

 

"Okay, our medals and trophies." Yuuri concedes. "And there'll be a room where you can choreograph the dances to all those songs that get stuck in your head."

 

"Mhmm. It should have a pole."

 

"If you say so."

 

Viktor pulls away from the hug and draws Yuuri in for a kiss then presses his forehead close. "What will I do without you for two weeks?"

 

"You'll be fine." Yuuri gives him a light peck. "It's not forever."

 

"It will most definitely feel like it." Viktor mutters.

 

They stay like that for a moment longer before Viktor pulls himself together and makes for the airport. Yuuri watches him go, heart aching. He'd miss Viktor. But sometimes he has to be strong too.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor wants a pole in that dance room of theirs. Oh, I wonder why? ;)


End file.
